Many states impose a cash deposit on beverage containers purchased by consumers to minimize litter and encourage recycling. For example, a number of states impose deposits of up to fifteen cents for each can, bottle and/or other container sold. Typically, after a consumer consumes the beverage stored in the container, the consumer presents the container at a return center (e.g., at a supermarket or standalone redemption center) for return of the deposit. The return center may subject the container to a recycling process through which the container is destroyed, so that the material from which the container is formed may be recovered for reuse. Containers may be formed of any of numerous materials, such as glass, plastic, aluminum, steel, and other materials.
The redemption center typically identifies a distributor for each type of container, and delivers the destroyed containers to the distributor for reimbursement. Typically, a redemption center receives a delivery of empty containers, sorts the containers (e.g., according to material), and identifies and counts the containers to provide this information to the distributor. The return center may crush or shred each container to reduce its volume, and package the containers in bulk for transportation to the distributor.
Often, the process of sorting and counting containers is performed manually, such that containers may be counted incorrectly or credit may be assigned in error for certain containers. For example, a redemption center processing a large delivery may fail to notice that the delivery contains containers for which no deposit was paid (e.g., containers which were purchased by a consumer in a state in which no deposit is imposed). Thus, a redemption center may incorrectly pay a consumer for delivered containers. In addition, the manual process of accounting for each container introduces the possibility that a redemption center may overstate the number of containers to a distributor, such that the distributor may overpay the redemption center.
Recently, some return centers have begun using “reverse vending machines” (RVMs) to receive containers from consumers. These machines may be configured to automatically receive specific types of recyclable containers, and count, identify and densify each container. Reverse vending machines may provide accounting information so that a consumer and return center may be reimbursed appropriately for containers delivered. However, many return centers are not equipped with reverse vending machines, as the cost may be prohibitive for smaller outlets, and the RVM process is inconvenient for consumers.